Je suis là
by Watachan
Summary: Deux jeunes. Un accident. L'un ne s'en est pas tiré. L'autre devra apprendre à vivre sans lui à ses côtés. UA. NaruSasu/SasuNaru.


**Une idée qui m'est venu il y a quelques semaines de ça. C'est un peu déprimant, mais j'imagine que je l'étais aussi lorsque je l'ai écris.**  
**Et ce n'est pas mon genre d'écrire du angst, même si c'est un angst léger, donc c'est vraiment exceptionnel, parce que je préfère les happy end... Dans un sens, la fin est une happy end. A vous de juger.**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN NOR THE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**_

* * *

Je suis là

Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais il ne pouvait plus être avec lui. Il en pleurerait bien, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et dieu sait qu'il voulait pleurer…

Debout contre le mur de la cuisine, sa famille assise à table, les yeux inondés de Mikoto, sa tête sur l'épaule de Fugaku, qui n'arrivait pas à la calmer, et Itachi qui les fixait sans les voir, son menton sur ses mains. Aucun bruit, si ce n'était les pleures de sa mère, ne troublait le silence de la grande demeure des Uchiha. Sasuke en eut un haut-le-cœur, de ce silence pesant. Itachi releva alors la tête et la tourna vers le comptoir, vers Sasuke.

-Il faut vivre avec. Le passé ne changera pas…

Mais sa voix éteinte laissait transparaitre sa tristesse. Et le jeune brun vit dans les yeux de son aîné qu'il était touché, profondément. Sans un mot, il sortit de la maison, laissant sa famille derrière lui.

* * *

Il se rendit au lycée et rencontra bientôt quelques uns de ses amis. Tous pleuraient sa mort, regrettant de ne pas avoir été plus gentil avec lui avant que ça n'arrive. Sakura, sa meilleure amie, pleurait tant qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, répétant qu'elle aurait du les empêcher de partir, Naruto et lui, le jour de l'accident.

Sasuke s'en souvenait encore.

_C'était il y a deux jours. Après plusieurs mois à économiser, Sasuke avait finalement pu s'offrir ce joli scooter bleu marine à dessins tribaux blancs. Naruto avait été emballé, et ils s'étaient promis d'aller l'essayer sur l'autoroute en bordure de la ville, juste histoire de la pousser jusqu'à la limitation. Pas besoin qu'ils se fassent arrêter pour excès de vitesse. Et il y a deux jours, ils y étaient allés, sur l'autoroute. Ils n'auraient jamais du. Un camion creva un pneu en roulant juste à leur droite et le véhicule perdit le contrôle. Avant de s'en rendre compte, les deux garçons volaient sur plusieurs mètres._

Avant leur départ, Sakura leur avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'ils allaient se faire confisquer le véhicule s'ils se faisaient arrêter. Mais elle n'avait pas jugée nécessaire de les arrêter. Et voilà pourquoi elle s'en voulait tant. C'était dur de se dire qu'un de ses meilleurs amis était mort parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu le raisonner.

Sasuke caressa ses cheveux, la jeune fille pleurant toujours, puis quitta la classe. Il n'avait pas envie de suivre les cours, et personne ne l'arrêta.

* * *

Il marcha longtemps, avant de finir près d'un pont où il avait l'habitude de se donner rendez-vous avec Naruto. Plusieurs fois, ils s'étaient réfugiés sous ce même pont à cause d'une averse, ou pour être tranquille lorsqu'ils s'étaient engueulés avec leurs parents. C'est aussi là qu'ils échangèrent leur premier baiser. Ça n'avait duré que quelques instants, mais ils savaient que ce n'était pas juste une petite expérience. Ils s'aimaient vraiment, depuis longtemps.

Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer et continua sa marche. C'était trop dur de penser à lui alors qu'ils ne seraient plus ensemble avant un bon moment.

_Lorsqu'il avait reprit ses esprits et qu'il était allé à la rencontre du blond, ce dernier était mal en point. Les secouristes arrivèrent, mais il refusa tous soins tant que son petit ami ne serait pas sauf. Naruto se battait pour survivre dans l'ambulance les menant à l'hôpital, et lui tenait cette main devenue pâle dans la sienne déjà blanche, lui promettant de le tuer s'il venait à mourir. Puis, tout à coup, l'électrocardiogramme fut à plat et Sasuke sentit son sang se glacer._

* * *

Il ne sut comment, le jour suivant, il arriva devant la tombe fraichement recouverte de terre. Il s'abaissa et caressa la pierre froide du bout des doigts, n'en revenant toujours pas.

Il sentit une présence à ses côtés et, enfin, réussit à verser une larme alors qu'il se retournait pour voir Naruto poser un bouquet de roses blanches sur la tombe. Il soupira en se retournant vers la pierre, où était incrustée ses noms et prénoms ainsi que sa date de naissance et celle d'i jours, lorsqu'il était mort.

Il vit le blond tomber à genoux devant la pierre et verser un torrent de larmes.

_Dans l'ambulance, les secouristes avaient réussi à faire repartir le cœur du blond, qui ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Alors que les secouristes ouvraient les portes et le bougeait vers l'entrée des urgences, ils échangèrent une dernière fois ses mots._

_-Je t'aime, murmura le blond, sa main tenant fermement celle de son petit ami._

_Celui-ci vint embrasser son front puis lui murmura la pareille, avant de l'embrasser simplement sur les lèvres en enlevant le masque d'oxygène qu'il portait. Naruto fut conduit au bloc, et c'est là que le brun tomba par terre, une douleur intense se révélant enfin dans tout son corps. Lorsque le blond sortit du bloc en demandant après Sasuke, on lui annonça que le brun avait fait une hémorragie interne. Et seulement une demi-heure plus tard, le brun fut déclaré mort._

Depuis, ce qu'il aimait à penser être son esprit avait vadrouillé ça et là, voyant sans pouvoir rien faire les réactions des autres. De sa famille, ses amis, son petit ami. Celle de Naruto l'avait blessé le plus, le blond s'en voulait tant de ne pas avoir été là lorsqu'il était parti, de ne pas avoir pu lui tenir la main, ne pas avoir pu l'embrasser plus amoureusement.

Les larmes ruisselaient sur ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur la tête du blond, qui ne le remarqua pas. Mais les yeux bleus se tournèrent vers la tombe au nom gravé. Approchant ses lèvres transparentes de l'oreille de son blond, il lui murmura sa dernière prière avant qu'il ne doive partir.

-N'abandonne pas. Vis, Naruto.

Puis il se sentit flotter, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'il voyait le blond sécher ses larmes et le dire une dernière fois.

-Je t'aime, Sasuke.

* * *

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort du brun. La vie avait repris son cours et Naruto avait remonté cette pente glissante. Certes, il avait eut des moments où le besoin de voir le brun avait été si fort qu'il avait failli se tuer pour le rejoindre, mais les mots qu'il avait distinctement entendu ce jour là lui revenait sans arrêt en tête.

_-N'abandonne pas. Vis, Naruto._

Et voilà pourquoi il continuait de vivre. Mais il n'avait jamais plus pu aimer, la cicatrice était encore trop vive malgré le temps écoulé.

Après la mort de Sasuke, le blond avait développé une phobie pour les voitures, camions et scooters, ne pouvant plus monter dedans sans risquer la crise de panique. Alors son seul moyen de transport depuis était son vélo. Il arrivait encore à prendre le train ou le métro, mais pas les autres véhicules à moteurs. Alors il se promenait beaucoup sur ce vélo de la même couleur que le scooter de son petit ami, passant parfois une journée entière dessus, oubliant de manger, regardant juste le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, le soleil lui chauffant la peau, le vent emmêlant ses cheveux et la route devenant sa seule limite. Plus personne n'essayait de l'arrêter ou de le raisonner, car depuis ce jour 5 ans plus tôt où il l'avait perdu, le Naruto d'autrefois avait disparu.

Il était maintenant en ville, attendant patiemment que le feu passe au vert. Il observa le ciel azur et se dit qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir vu les nuages gris s'approchant de la ville. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le feu passer au vert et appuya fortement sur la pédale pour avancer. Il eut à peine le temps de faire un tour complet qu'il entendit une voix qu'il n'avait jamais oublié.

_-Naruto !_

Et il le vit devant lui, les yeux affolés, les mains levés face au blond comme pour le stopper. Le temps sembla ralentir, et il sourit en entendant un klaxon alors que Sasuke secouait négativement la tête.

Etrange, contrairement à hier, il n'avait pas eut envie de mourir aujourd'hui…

Il sentit le choc, eut la sensation de voler sur plusieurs mètres, exactement comme la dernière fois, mais ne sentit pas l'atterrissage, il s'évanouit avant.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il avait la tête sur les genoux d'une personne qui caressait doucement son visage, de ses temps jusqu'à son menton en passant par ses joues et son nez. Il sourit avant de lever sa main pour aller entremêler ses doigts dans des mèches noires aux reflets bleus. Deux onyx brillants le fixaient, emprunt de joie mais aussi de tristesse.

-Sasuke, souffla-t-il amoureusement.

-J'ai voulu t'arrêter. Ton heure n'aurait pas du arriver si vite…

Naruto secoua la tête tout en le fixant et se redressa. Ces dernières années avaient été un poids énorme pour lui, une épreuve dont il n'était jamais arrivé à sortir, un calvaire quotidien qui ne semblait vouloir s'améliorer. Alors il le serra dans ses bras en le rassurant.

-C'est mieux comme ça. Je n'ai plus vraiment vécu depuis qu'on a été séparé… je t'aime trop, Sasuke.

Il sentit des bras autour de lui et sourit en sentant des lèvres dans son cou.

-Je t'aime aussi, Naruto.

Et ils restèrent là, à se serrer l'un contre l'autre sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'étreinte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

* * *

**En tout honnêteté, avez-vous compris dès le début que ce n'était pas Naruto mais Sasuke qui était mort? Je voudrais vraiment savoir si j'ai réussi à bien tourné ça pour que vous soyez surpris jusqu'à la dernière minute.**

**Je m'excuse par ailleurs que ce soit si court, je n'ai vraiment pas eut d'idées pour le rallonger et faire durer le suspens.**


End file.
